Big Christmas Heroes
by Hailtotheseer
Summary: -ONE SHOT- "Tadashi Hamada sera visitado por los tres fantasmas de las navidades, ¿Logrará aprender la lección o sera muy tarde para Cambiar el futuro" Hola Chicos, esta historia se supone que seria el año pasado, Pero bueno mas tarde que nunca, Espero y les guste espero sus reviews y Favses momento de estar con la familia y amigos, Felices Fiestas les desea Hailtotheseer ramrx2


Habían pasado 56 horas desde que Tadashi Hamada fue visto por última vez en su habitación, había estado ocupado trabajando en Baymax, la víspera de la navidad estaba sucediendo arriba.

-Hiro la estrella no se pondrá sola -Tía Cass estaba observando al joven Hiro Hamada de 10 años jugar sin ánimo la estrella dorada, el pino ya estaba puesto solo faltaba la estrella en la cima para dar por empezada las festividades navideñas.

-¡No!-exclamó mientras abrazaba la estrella-tengo que esperar a Tadashi que me cargue para que la ponga, así lo ha hecho por estos años-.

-Tadashi está ocupado por el momento, así que yo te cargaré -

Hiro se quedó pensando y se puso de pie, acercó un pequeño banco y colocó la estrella por su propia cuenta, aunque su rostro no mostraba su felicidad sabia porque se sentía así.

La hora de la cena había llegado, no habían preparado un enorme banquete pero por lo menos había variedad de comida, un poco de puré de papa, con salsa de champiñones, espagueti, y por supuesto, el pavo al horno, cubierto por un jugo de naranja y relleno de frutas, y para finalizar estaba un tazón lleno de gomitas de osos, los favoritos de Hiro.

Tadashi finalmente subió a tomar un poco de comida, más lo hizo tan rápido, que cuando Hiro quería entregarle su regalo como cada año lo hacen en la cena de víspera de Navidad este ya se había vuelto a escapar. Soltó un suspiro y colocó el regalo debajo del árbol, esperando que por lo menos mañana estuvieran juntos en navidad.

Mientras en el garaje Tadashi trabaja duramente en lo últimos detalles, tecleaba rápidamente algunos comando y observaba como la impresora comenzaba a realizar una impresión 3D, sabía que tardaría mucho en terminar, así que pensó en que era momento de descansar, cuando sintió una presencia dentro de la habitación, sus sentidos se agudizaron y tomó una llave que estaba cerca de él usándolo como arma.

-Seas quien seas, sal ahora mismo-la puerta del garaje comenzó a abrirse, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

-Que hay mi hermano- Fred abrió la puerta del garaje y pronto comenzó a frotarse las manos - Feliz Navidad - Tadashi bajo la llave y Fred lo abrazó sin que Tadashi se lo esperaba

-Feliz Navidad Fred-correspondió el abrazo - ¿Qué haces aquí, no se supone que estarías en las Bahamas de vacaciones con tu familia? ...-Fred le callo con el dedo índice - He venido a advertirte Tadashi Hamada - había fingido la voz para que sonará más grave - Esta noche serás visitado por los tres vengadores Viuda Negra, Iron Man, y capitán América.

-Fred-Tadashi cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes - el cuento no va así, son los tres fantasmas de la navidad, pasada, presente y futuro - Cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba Fred, más la puerta del garaje aún estaba abierta, la Nevada se incrementó era imposible ver a través de la tormenta de nieve.

Subió por una chamarra para trabajar sin que se fuese a enfermar, vio a su tía Cass sentada en un sillón frente a la ventana, la habitación había cambiado en cuanto a la decoración.

\- Tadashi, soy tu primer fantasma la navidad pasada, - Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a el

-Porque estas en el cuerpo de tía Cass- se calló cuando ella lo tomo de la oreja y la estiro

-No uses ese tono conmigo Tadashi -

-Tadashi, volviste- un pequeño Hiro de 5 años bajo corriendo las escaleras, Tadashi no creía lo que veía, así que abrió los brazos para recibir el abrazo, más solo fue atravesado, como si fuese solo aire.

-Te dije que somos fantasmas -. Tía Cass y Tadashi se veían a ellos mismos en versiones aún más jóvenes-no puedo creer lo joven que estaba- Se acercó lentamente a verse a sí misma algunos años más joven.

-¡TADASHI! - Hiro abrazó a su hermano que llegaba de la escuela, rápido su hermano lo cargo en sus hombros y lo llevo afuera, el cielo era azul y la nieve blanca se veía por todo el vecindario, mientras el Tadashi del presente recordaba aquel día.

-Esta fue la primera navidad que pasamos sin papá y mamá -Ambos recordaban a los señores Hamada, no podían evitar derramar una lágrima.

-Así es, y aun así mira lo feliz que esta Hiro- el sentimiento de orgullo era fuerte, sabía de lo que ese niño era capaz de hacer, no sólo fabricaría su primer robot a los diez, más siempre se mostraría feliz ante cualquier situación.

-Piénsalo dos veces Tadashi, cierra los ojos y veras la verdad-tía Cass se alejó un poco e hizo lo que se le pidió, pero solo veía oscuridad.

-No entiendo, solo veo mi interior, ¿Qué lección debo aprender de...? - Cuando abrió los ojos, la nieve se había hecho mayor, la tormenta del día anterior había hecho que las puertas se encontrarán bloqueadas, la puerta del garaje sería abierta, tomó una pala y comenzó a quitar la nieve, cuando finalmente logro quitar lo suficientemente grande, entro a duras penas y no evitó darse un golpe en la frente, soltó un leve pero entendible "Au", llevo su mano a donde había sido el golpe, mientras veía como su invento cobraba vida.

-Hola-. el robot levanto si mano e hizo un círculo pequeño con la mano extendida - Soy Baymax tu fantasma de la navidad presente - Tadashi se emocionó, no podía creer que su invento haya funcionado como quería, aunque esa no era la frase que debería usar, abrió el compartimiento de los chips pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando no vio chip alguno.

-Soy un robo-fantasma no tengo chip- se acercó a la puerta que daba al piso de arriba-Acompáñame Tadashi, verás que es lo que pasa en el presente, - aunque no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de un sueño, más a la vez trataba de convencerse de que no se trataba de uno.

La planta de arriba se encontraba adornada como lo que vio, solo a diferencia de que la cocina era un desastre tras la noche de ayer, los regalos estaban en la base y aun nadie despertaba, así que tomó un regalo que decía, "Para mi hermano Tadashi de Hiro " sintió una punzada al saber que había olvidado comprar el regalo para su hermano,

-Tadashi mis neuro transmisores indican que tu estado de ánimo es Depresivo, eso se debe a que sientes culpa, esto es porque olvidaste lo que tanto deseaba tu hermano, a partir de este momento todo será real, a menos que estés lo suficientemente convencido de que esto no es un sueñ

-Baymax, de que estas hablando, - Dejo el regalo en el piso, cuando giro noto que la casa se encontraba vacía, la decoración había cambiado, parecía un día normal, se sentía bastante agitado, se recostó en el sillón para descansar, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Tía Cass a la casa.

-Veo que llegaste antes de tiempo, tengo mucho por hacer, la cena estará lista hasta las 7, venga cuéntamelo todo, como te fue este año -

-Está bien, todo tranquilo, bastante, ¿dónde está Hiro? - Tía Cass se quedó estática, poco a poco sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, mientras Tadashi aún estaba sentado en el sofá.

-Sé que no has estado en casa por mucho tiempo, así que es necesario que lo sepas-tomo asiento y comenzó con tono lúgubre -

-Está bien tía, que pasa con mi hermano -

-Hiro se adentró más y más en las peleas ilegales de robots, cuando te dieron la beca para irte a Estados Unidos, las cosas se volvieron cada vez más difíciles, en un determinado momento, llamaron de la escuela para informar que Hiro había faltado a clases en los primeros días, además-puso su mano en el hombro de Tadashi-también tomo un robot Baymax o algo así, lo uso para golpear a unos tipos que le molestaban, - La expresión de Tadashi era tal, parecía estar en una pesadilla.

-Muy bien ya aprendí la lección tengo que pasar más tiempo con Hiro para evitar esto-

El rostro de Cass ponía todo en duda, -. Tadashi, ya es tarde deja el pasado, ve con Hiro, está en su habitación-cuando escucho un sonido pesado indicando que Hiro había abandonado la casa con Baymax, Tadashi corrió a la puerta para ver a su hermano montado en su robot, rápido entro a la casa y tomó su chamarra y se montó en su motoneta siguiendo el rastro que Baymax había dejado, le tomo cerca de 10 minutos llegar hasta el punto donde el humo se hacía menos visible, dejó su moto cerca de unas cajas y se adentró por un pasillo, podía ver una luz tenue hecha por una luz de neón o una bombilla a punto de fundirse.

Cuando se acercó a ella pudo sentir como el clima se hacía más gélido, podía ver si propio aliento, su respiración se hizo agitada cada vez, comenzó a darse calor en las manos pero era inútil la temperatura descendía más y más. Cuando estuvo cerca pudo escuchar algunos gritos de multitud, cada paso que daba el sonido iba aumentando, cuando escucho un grito desgarrador que le hubiera helado la piel a un muerto en un segundo, se acercaba más y más a la multitud ignorando por completo su voz interna que pedía a gritos que diera la vuelta, pero no, sabía que todo era un sueño, o eso para él se decía.

Los gritos se convirtieron en un cántico de victoria "Baymax, Baymax" Repetían una y otra vez mientras el robo-"enfermero" levantaba sus manos y formaba una pose donde extendía un brazo a lo alto y con el otro presumía su fuerza, volteo a ver hacia el público.

-Tadashi - Dijo Baymax con su voz modificada, era más grave, muchos dejaron de gritar al ver una columna de nano-robots que comenzaba a formarse sobre ellos, dejando que la luz de la luna se eclipsara, de ella salía una figura de ojos color amarillento y rasgos duros, de entre la multitud se vio que sale Yama.

Mientras Tadashi aun miraba como Baymax no le quitaba los ojos de encima, como presa esperando a que realice un mal movimiento para atacar, pero él sabía que él no le haría daño, sabía que él lo había programado para no lastimarte a seres humanos. Despegó los ojos para comprobarlo, y efectivamente, el robot no lo atacó. Tadashi observó como Yama se acercaba a Baymax.

-Este robot se volvió a dañar de nuevo, te dije que el diseño que hizo ese Hamada es basura, si me permites sugerir... - Su voz queda en pausa al ver que había ordenado a los microbots que formarán una forma de puño y lo lanzará varios metros sobre el aire, para caer al piso con todo su peso.

-Tadashi está aquí-nuevamente Baymax volvió a hablar, haciendo que la multitud se alejará dejando visible a Tadashi a la vista de todos, aquella figura se abalanzó hacia donde se encontraba el mayor de los Hamada.

-No, eso es imposible, aquel accidente lo mató-decía aquella figura que aún era desconocida, pero Tadashi que esa voz le resultaba tan familiar.

Mientras Tadashi aún se encontraba encontrar alguna lógica, soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, - Okay esto debe ser el futuro, así que nada de esto pasara si llego a pasar la navidad con mi familia así que tan sólo debo decir que aprendí la lección y todo volverá a ser como antes, o no es así ser misterioso que es mi fantasma de navidad fu... - No pudo terminar su frase debido a que una ola de microbots lo atacó.

-Oh no Tadashi-Aquella figura comenzó a acercarse a la luz, - Esto es el presente, y no hay forma de que puedas escapar de él, si te salvaste de la flamas una vez, dos veces te hará inmortal, o eso espero - los microbots Calderón al piso revelando ambas identidades, a su espalda se encontraba el profesor Callaghan con una máscara con detalles en Rojo sobre su manos, con su otra mano estaba el hombro de Hiro, vestía de negro, y sobre su rostro la misma máscara que Callaghan, solo que solo dejaba visible sus labios, por lo cual mostraba furia

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a disfrazarte de mi hermano!? - Lanzó repetidos ataques sobre su hermano, Mientras Tadashi hacia el intento de escapar, corría sobre los callejones de nuevo, y mientras corría pudo sentir el miedo de voltear hacia atrás, solo veía dos pares de ojos que se acercaban sobre él, como presa sin apuro.

Cuando Tadashi llego hacia su moto, sus manos temblaban al igual que sus labios, la adrenalina lo tenía con sus neuronas funcionando al doscientos por ciento, su corazón parecía explotarle en cualquier segundo, sus manos torpes pudieron prender la motoneta y salir huyendo de aquel lugar, Todo era tan real, cuando vio su mano, vio algo que lo horrorizó y casi le hace perder el control, su mano se encontraba de manera diferente, tenía la piel casi pegada a los huesos, podía jugará que sus heridas si fueron causadas por el fuego, cuando paso por uno de los edificios se dio cuenta del horror de la situación, su cabello ya no estaba, era reemplazado por más quemaduras al igual que su rostro, se quitó la chamarra y vio como sus brazos también se encontraban en mal estado, pudo escuchar como Hiro se acercaba más y más cuando arranco el motor y avanzó una cuadra a lo mucho, pudo sentir como el camino se llenaba de microbots y poco a poco lo elevaban y poco a poco comenzaba a cerrarse como si lo fuera a capturar, Tadashi aceleró lo más que pudo, pero le fue imposible, aquella luz comenzaba a extinguirse más y más, y cuando no vio nada, solo pudo sentir un duro golpe que lo hizo salir de la moto, estaba asustado de verdad, y solo podía escuchar como cada vez el espacio era más comprimido, más y más, estaba desesperado, podía saber lo que seguía, solo alcanzó a escuchar una leve voz que le decía - Muere impostor - Y Tadashi cerró los ojos esperando su destino.

Despertó cayendo de la mesa de trabajo, sobre la mesa se encontraba un Chip de color Verde, en el computador indicaba que el trabajo había terminado, cuando vio los primeros rayos de luz se sorprendió de lo tarde que era, Tomo un abrigo de la mesa y salió a la calle, al darse cuenta de que la nieve invadía parte de la entrada, mas no le importó, solo tenía un destino y tenía que darse prisa.

-Tadashi, hora de abrir...-Tía Cass se asomó por las escaleras del sótano pero no encontró a su sobrino, mientras veía como Hiro comenzaba a bajar las escaleras sintió una fuerte descarga, la felicidad del menor de los Hamada era notoria, el solo esperaba ver a su hermano, pero a medida que bajaba las escaleras su sonrisa se fue borrando

-¿Dónde esta Tadashi Tía?-La peli castaño no emitió palabra alguna cuando el sonido de la puerta hizo que ambos giraran a ver quién entraba

-¡TADASHI!- Hiro corrió hacia su hermano que tenía los hombros lleno de nieve mientras cargaba una caja de regalo -¿Y este regalo?-Pregunto con curiosidad

-Es para ti hermanito, perdona por trabajar, será algo que también te cuidara, pero tienes que ser paciente para que lo puedas ver, por mientras, espero y le des un buen uso a esto.

Hiro abrió el regalo con gran entusiasmo -Increíble...- El menor saco un libro de portada negra en el frente se leía "Leyes de la Robótica Callaghan- Servo Magnetismo por Robert Callaghan"- Hermano eres el mejor hermano del mundo- Lo abrazo sin importarle que se cubriera un poco de nieve.

Tadashi lo abrazo y lo cargo sobre sus hombros -Vamos Hiro, veamos que Robot vamos a construir con esto

-Te apuesto hermano que será el mejor robot de peleas-

Ambos subían con entusiasmo las escaleras- TADASHI Y HIRO HAMADA- La voz poderosa unida a la mirada seria y las manos sobre su cintura seria de Tía Cass hizo que ambos se detuvieran en seco y sintieran un escalofrió por toda sus espina dorsal -Nada de inventos hoy, vengan a desayunar primero-

Ambos se vieron, pero solo el mayor vio a su hermano y le coloco una mano sobre su melena oscura -Vamos Hiro, te apuesto a que llego primero y me comeré todas las gomitas del tazón...-No termino la frase cuando Hiro le llevaba la delantera, Tadashi solo sonrió, al parecer Baymax tardaría en ser terminado.


End file.
